deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:What weapons/strategies do you use?
Hiya guys! I thought it would be fun to see what other people use/do when it comes to fighting the necromorps (and maybe learn something while im at it). Ok i guess i start. Weapons: Personaly i go with the Plasma cutter, Pulse rifle, Line cutter and the flamethrower. I haven´t really tried any other weapons (im still on my first play throught) except the ripper, which wasn´t that good really. I use the plasma cutter as my primary weapon since the ammo is pretty cheap and it is good at taking out necromorps once you uppgraded it. The pulse rifle is well, it is basicly one big pacficer really, i take it out whenever i need that extra nerve to go into a room and i just know that something bad is gonna happen. That was BEFORE i uppgraded it and it suddenly turned from a wortless chunk of metal to a badass weapon. It may not be good at dismembering but it is good against big groups of enemies, twitchers and when you are surrounded (just hit the secoundary fire button and you be fine trust me). The Line cutter is my shotgun, it is a good weapon when the enemies is close and when you fight multiple foes at the same time, the downside is that since i tend to overuse it im always low on ammo to it and even when i got ammo for it the reload time and the clip size is always a pain. Other than that it is a good weapon. And finally the flamethrower, sometimes i wonder why i even bother to carry this thing around. Then the swarmers shows up and i finally remembers. It is not much to say about it really, you cant use it in vaccum, not that good against even the weaker necromorps (like regular slashers) and ammo for it is easily to find. That´s all there is too it. Strategy Well im pretty straight forward really, i improvise. I don´t really think i just act on instinct and when i do think i don´t think that much what can happen after my next decision (which is pretty weird since in any other game i think throught almost all of my decisions :P). I tend to conserve my statis for pregrants since i dont want a bunch of swarmers (or worse) on me in the middle of a battle. I hardly ever use necromorp limbs as weapons since i almost always ends up with something that i cant use and the only thing i really have found usefull when it comes to my surroundings is explosive ¨barrels¨ and pods from exploders. Anyway thats all guys, i hope you join the commversation! :D --Freddex 16:58, 16 March 2009 (UTC) My main weapons are the pulse rifle and force gun (Though I also always have the Plasma Cutter). I like how enemies can't move when getting hit by the pulse rifle, makes it much easier to concentrate on hitting the limbs. The fact that it has so much ammo is nice too. I use the force gun for swarmers and other "Oh god I'm surrounded" situations. It's very good against those darn twitchers as I usually don't even know they're there until they're in my face. I've learned to use the flamethrower and ripper fairly effectively on my 2nd run. Still undecided about the ripper but I don't think I like the flamethrower. TC, remember, keep trying new strategies! You might find something better if you look hard enough. 02:00, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah i switched the flamethrower for the contact beam yesterday (im now on my 2nd run). At first i were sceptical but now when i have learned to use it is freaking awesome! :D Killed the first brute with 3-4 shoots easily (im kind of unsure whenever i hit it or not the third time) and it was unuppgraded! :D The charging time for the shoot can be frustrating thought, i had a slasher dead center in my sight but becuase of the charging time it got to me and tried to grab me, it were like an inche from me when i blasted it! :D wasn´t much left of him ;) now my only problem is how i am supposed to handle the swarmers without the flamethrower but i guess i try the pulse rifle as you said, might work for me :D --Freddex 00:27, 21 March 2009 (UTC) I heard you can stasis all the swarmers in 1 shot and run right past them, dunno if the second part would work, but killing them would be much easier. 17:31, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah I have managed to statis like 4-5 swarmers in one shoot, after that it were pretty easy to kill em off, but it is still easier with the flamethrower :D --FreddeX 10:04, 31 March 2009 (UTC) i not logged in right now but im The Shadow of the dave im on my 2nd run through MY WEAPONS Force gun as a room entrey gun and crowd contral, it was good but then i fully ugraded it. to bad it sucks up amao because i use it to much,it helped me alot with the hunter. pluse rifle it was overall weak gun, if i needed somthing killed, it would just used up alot of amao, at the end of my 1st run throught i spent all my money fully upgrading it and it turned from pee shooter to a ture rifle. now it is my main gun if somthing need to be done. Contact beam'''it replaced the an unupgraded ripper and it kicks butt and the brutes worst enemy, im going to uprgaded it at the end of my 2nd run '''plasma cutter it is a back up gun and at half way upgraded its a wonderul gun to keep your self alive Ripper it was good for the 1st run trough but the it quickly was bested by the force gun and later the fully upgraded pluse rifle. tatics i like to go in to a room force gun 1st and as the room opens up i pull out the pluse rifle. as enemy get closer i pull back out the force gun to get some breathing room then run to the opsite side of the room let loose with ether the pluse rifle or plasma cutter. i never ever needed to do the pluse rifles or the contact beams 2nd fireing mode. i try to advoided close combat but i masterd the art of timing melee atackts, even a twicher finds its self with a plasma cutter in its mouth. viva the revoltion! Welp, for myself, I prefer the Plasma Cutter, Line Gun, Force Gun, and Contact Beam. The Plasma Cutter is a great weapon for most of the enemies of the game, while the Line Gun is great when defending a location or dealing with hordes of enemies. The Force Gun is a must when dealing with Swarmers and Guardians, and the Contact Beam... I don't use it much, however, given a stack of its ammo is worth four thousand credits... Thats my main thing. Whenever at a store I sell all my health packs and stasis units (except for a single large health pack), and I sell all my ammo except for one reload for both the plasma cutter and line gun. I then use the money to buy power nodes and armor upgrades. The result? I can max out all of my gear on a single playthrough. Also, when upgrading, I start by putting two nodes in my cutter, then maxing out each of the following one by one (in order): RIG, Stasis, Kinesis, Plasma Cutter, Line Gun, Contact Beam, Force Gun, Then the other weapons I don't use for the heck of it. --Haegemonia(talk) 12:34, 18 June 2009 (UTC) I mainly use the Ripper, it's just so useful against Leapers. I'm on my first playthrough though, & having massive trouble with the slug. Pararaptor 09:35, 22 June 2009 (UTC) not enough room go to space marines strategy I tend to use the Plasma Cutter, Flamethrower, Ripper, and Pulse Rifle. The Plasma Cutter is, of course, a wonderful all-around weapon. It's great for single enemies, and even groups; you can shoot both of the legs out from under an enemy, and run away or focus on other enemies while it slowly crawls towards you. The Flamethrower is pretty decent for when I'm surrounded. Also, you can just spray a bunch of enemies with it, and switch to another weapon; the flames eat away at their health (and limbs), while you shoot them with another gun. The Ripper takes some practice, but I think it's quite useful, especially since it doesn't use up that much ammo if you upgrade the damage and duration. Finally, the Pulse Rifle is great for keeping enemies away from you, while hammering away at them. HeartlessWolf 14:26, October 18, 2009 (UTC) The most abstract one that I use is a Ripper - Contact Beam combo. A little unorthodox, but it works. There isn't an enemy that has an advantage over either of the two. --LBCCCP 14:35, October 18, 2009 (UTC) PC, Pulse Rifle, Force Gun. 4th slot is usually the Contact Beam. The Pulse Rifle is just beast, especially in the later chapters when I was overstocked on ammo. Wrecks Twitchters. For hallways, tight corridors, or against the Hunter I bust out the Force Gun. Also my main gun when I just charge in w/ reckless abandon, or am not paying that much attention. Its the "Oh shit!" moment gun, and then you just level the whole pack of baddies. The secondary fire also works good against Guardians, and the Hive Mind (After he grabs you). As somebody already stated, the Brutes do not like the Contact beam. You can 1 shot them w/ it if your not playing Impossible (As long as its upgraded). And the Ripper is a good gun, as long as you know where its aiming at all times and have good control, you can dismember more then 1 monster w/ a single blade. Probably the best gun in terms of ammo usage, and it works great w/ Stasis (As they dont flinch when they get hit w/ the blade). You can also use the Kinetic to grab the blade after you fire it, and give it a 2nd toss. I always burn myself with the flamethrower, so I dont pull it out that often. In my case, I spent a great deal of time watching other runs on YT (projectz3 and gesphenst for instance) and evening reading through the guide long before I ever touched the game. My first sampling was the ADS cannon. Later I would trade off small bits of chapters with a friend in his runs. When he finished, Impossible was made available. I wasn't about to start light so at minimum the run is an Impossible One-Gun. To spice it up until I cannot handle it, I've made it so I do not purchase higher rigs, use nodes or fire my Plasma Cutter. My weapons are kinesis (and the objects they affect), stasis, melee and other things (good tactics, exploiting of AI, running away from unnecessary fights, storing much of what I pick up for a 'rainy day', etc.). I avoid using stasis packs or med packs like the plague. I'd sooner die often enough. I'm currently starting Ch.5 in this run as such. My only concern in this chapter is being locked in with the Hunter for the second time (having to kill his aids to trigger the door openings). Doing this even with what I refer to as class 3 objects (hits behaving like the forge gun with far less power) in great number would be difficult as I cannot take out the Hunter as things are. I've not yet tried facing him with just Melee but I don't see that working even with the usual tricks. With his back-up, I'll be too distracted, vents add mischief to his arsenal and then I have to contend with lighting. Indeed it'll be troublesome IF I can make it through like this. Beating it with my gun would be a joke even at base (I've tested it as such already for this chapter just to power through as a demonstration for company). Exceptions exist for this run (Ex: Drag Tentacles)...At any rate, I've had a lot of time to learn my few options and learn them well. I look foward to working with the''' other tools in later runs. I'd love to find greater worth in the flamethrower. Pity that the ideal weapon for horror (In "The Thing" and "Alien") is such a joke here. The article for it made a good point about the fuel. I could accept the base form not working without air, but with upgrades, it should perhaps use an alternate fuel. With such great heat as described, the weapon should make a joke of dismembering through heat alone while being even more dangerous to us (perhaps) than the various explosives we can use. I do hope it returns in Dead Space 2 and with proper 'love' shown. I like the various weapons, but need much more time with them. As much as I like the Force Gun and Line Gun, I want to get a good handle on the Contact Beam, Ripper and Flame Thrower. Maybe do a fun run with the Military Suit and Military Plasma Rifle (role play of sorts). For now I'll be picking up at Ch.5 and seeing what I can do here with melee, stasis and kinesis. Maybe later I'll have more to say about actual 'weapons'. GodModeGOD 20:33, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Weapons: Plasma Cutter for the simple reason that it has a 90 degree angle thats easy for dismemberment. Pulse Rifle for the more quick enemies that get in my face, so i fill their chest up with plasma rounds Force Gun to get rid of those annoying Swarm packs, The guardians tentacles, and the components. Also good for getting the necromorphs out of your face or if you accidentally release a preggos load. Contact Beam easily kills any enemy in one shot, and is very useful against a stasised brute.(CrackShot 03:25, July 29, 2010 (UTC)) Meh i found myself using the rules of thumb,the plasma cutter is the safest and most relaible tool to use for most situations,when fully upgraded it blasts off limbs in one shot and ammo is around and cheap often i wont even have to buy it cuz im overstocked with it,the next best gun id have to say is the pulse rifle since it can deal with just about any opponent and has both offense and defensive capabilities most bosses died to my pulse rifle or to their own attacks(yes kinesis helps in throw their own crap right back at them)my next weapon although i focused a lot on it is the handheld graviton accelerator serving as my shotgun and boomstick(hey all survival horror situation you gotta have a boomstick)when upgraded im able to blast enemies surrounding me to bits in one shot and it really helped against the regenerator plus the grenades can be helpful,honestly my boomstick is tied in with the line gun as both weapons have about the same damage output and crowd control theme except you dont have to get clsoe with the line gun but its still a pretty kick ass weapon,honestly the best weapon in the game when it comes right down to it is either the plasma cutter or the pulse rifle,and the worst one's is super collider contact beam and the flamethrower,the contact beam has the disadanvatges of taking long to charge and the ammo is small and the flamethrower has short range and weak damage,surpisingly the ripper is actually a fairly good mid weapon and its actually pretty effective on brutes keeping them in place and carving them up nice and easy with not much ammo wasted on them.Raventheblack 06:27, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ''Playthrough 1:'' Weapons: - Plasma Cutter (One Gun Trophy) Upgrades: - RIG - Plasma Cutter I alternate between Node in Cutter, Node in RIG. RIG's: - Obsidian Suit and Weapon Pack DLC Strategy: I always go for Leg Decapitations first, then stomp the Necromorph, or Gun it depending on the type. If it's fast or strong (Twitcher, Brute, etc.) I use Stasis then unload on a convinent Limb. ''Playthrough 2:'' Weapons: - Plasma Cutter - Pulse Gun - Line Gun - Flamethrower Upgrades: - Line Gun - Pulse Gun - RIG I upgrade the RIG 1st, Line Gun 2nd and Pulse Gun 3rd. RIG's: - Obsidian Suit and Weapon Pack DLC Strategy: I try for Decapitations at a Range with my Cutter, switching to the Line Gun for Groups or Tougher Enemies. I use the Pulse Rifle when the Enemy is Quick and essential to Stun, or when surrounded and use the Secondary Fire. I keep the Flamethrower for the Swarmers. ''Playthrough 3:'' Weapons: - Plasma Cutter - Force Gun - Line Gun - Flamethrower Upgrades: - Line Gun - Pulse Gun - RIG I upgrade the RIG 1st, Force Gun 2nd and Line Gun 3rd. RIG's: - Unitologist Suit and Weapon Pack DLC Strategy: I try for Decapitations at a Range with my Cutter, switching to the Line Gun for Groups or Tougher Enemies. I use the Force Gun on Tough Baddies. I keep the Flamethrower for the Swarmers ''Playthrough 4:''' Weapons: - Pulse Gun - Force Gun ''Upgrades: - Force Gun - Pulse Gun - RIG I upgrade the RIG 1st, Pusle Gun 2nd, and Force Gun 3rd. RIG's: - Military Suit Strategy: Unload Clip. Switch Weapons. Boom. Done. :) There are my Strategies! Enjoy! Demonlordraiden 02:30, August 19, 2010 (UTC) For my first playthrough (Medium) I only used the Plasma Cutter (individuals and bosses) and Line Gun (enhanced, groups and mini-bosses). By focusing power nodes on only two weapons, they got maxed out rather early. Next I maxed out my RIG's health and near the end I used extra money for the Force Gun, but didn't really use it. For my second playthrough, which I'm playing now, I'm using the Plasma Cutter, Line Gun, Force Gun (groups and close encounters) and Pulse Rifle (Infectors, Swarmers and new weapon for Bosses). I usually go for the arms/tentacles first, but if there's no clear shot, then I'll go for the legs. Also, I tend to only use primary fire, the exceptions being the Plasma Cutter and the Line Gun (Mines are good for Guardians). -- Reignfire 05:43, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I never ended up getting back to serious weapon testing. I finished the Impossible No-Gun NUR+, but even Easy w/ One-Gun (DLC) MAX'd Flamethrower was a very unfun run early on (this coming from having no-gunned on Very Hard previously). I can see why none of the other vets have stuck with it for the whole thing. It's not merely a matter of tactics, it's just surprisingly unfun. So I proceeded to DS2 for casual testing of No-Gun antics before getting into the proper Zealot run (Hard Core won't get special conditions). My focus is still on running away, exploiting AI boundaries, making use of the environment (chokepoints, hazards, etc.), TK, stasis and melee. Checkpoints tend to be quite useful. The new flamethrower seems good at least. Contact Beam's new special for ALT seems like a huge gamebreaker worthy of advising to any player. GodModeGOD Plasma cutter is a good base weapon, pulse rifle wont help in the long run, high fire rate means ammo gets eaten up FAST. Flametgrower is one of my favs, aong with the ripper. Plentiful ammo for both and they both get trhe job done. Hold the ripper out in front of you and Necros will run right into it. Handy for fighting the pack. Tripods fall easily to flamethrower blasts, too. The contact beam is a good crowd clearer. Alt fire is great for clearing out enemies if your surrouded. The trick here is choose 4 weapons and ingore any other weapons (it is better to choose them before you stat the game) and stay with them until all of them, the rig and the stasis is fully upgraded and then you can or stay with them or pick up new ones. The idea is 2 fast weapons and 2 slow but powerful ones. My favorites are: plama cutter (fast), pulse rifle (fast), javelin gun (slow) and line gun (slow). In the first Dead Space I started out with the Line Gun, which was the first one I maxed out. I was playing on the lowest difficulty at the time, so the game didn't spank me for my choice. It worked great for crowd control and Guardian killing, and I kept my Plasma Cutter for long range engagements. I eventually ditched the Line Gun for the Pulse RIfle and Force Gun, both of which did well with crowd control in there respective fronts. My fourth slot was for the Contact Beam, which I used to get the ammo to sell for both Nodes and ammo for the other weapons. When I climbed the difficulties, I never touched the Line Gun, while it did have incredible fire power, the small ammo stacks and low ammo drops just made it more dead weight then of any use. I kept my other weapons and used kinesis to conserve ammo for the Hunter fights and large, and far more serious Necromorph encounters. In the second Dead Space I adopted the Seeker Rifle for universal killing and single encounters, as the ammo drops are very common and generous, plus when maxed out the Seeker Rifle is murder. I carry the Force Gun for bunkering down in a corner, killing the Pack easily, and for the elevator ride in the CEC section. I carry the Detonator at all times and use it to cover my flanks, as well as impromtu grenade launcher if need be. My fourth slot I always shift around since my other weapons cover most of my needs, although the flamethrower I enjoy using. I sometimes use the Pulse Rifle like I did in the first Dead Space but I usually either use the Force Gun or Seeker RIfle, making the Pulse Rifle unnessary for my type of gameplay. As for strategies, I always have my weapon aimed at all times for constant light, and always listening for sounds. Even though I have beaten the game a good 6-8 times I am always alert, as I have had some cases where the game switches out what exactly spawns from time to time. A good example is the Ishimura Captains Deck. Sometimes I will have two Lurkers only, other times I have Stalkers spawn, or in the last play through I had both spawn, two of each. I also do a lot of wall hugging and placing Detonators before going into an open area, while having my Seeker RIfle panning around for targets. Placed right, you can end a fight before it really begins, or at least take out the first wave. I also place a Detonator or two behind me on the chance a Necromorph tries to give me a wedgie. It also pays to hug the walls like a rat. Unless you are playing on a low difficulty setting, have some heavy firepower or confident in your skills and know what is going to happen, running out into an open area is a BAD idea. Get used to using Kinesis as well, especially on the higher difficulties. Unless you play on a lower setting and just bulk load on ammo for the future, you are going to run out eventually of what ever weapon you are using if you do not plan on your strategy right. As several have pointed out above my post, you can use Kinesis, melee and Stasis and just beat the game that way if you wish. Dead Stop In dead space 2 (1st run) I got plasma cutter, pulse rifle, javelin gun and line gun. I upgraded only the weapons and luckily got alive because the little thing in chapter 10 called exploders, pukers and STALKERS together!!!!!! in the 2nd run i upgraded stasis first so im fine.